Nebenfiguren
thumb|324px|Miss RaineHier findet ihr Informationen zu den neben Figuren. Miss Lucinda "Lucy" Raine Sie ist eine Ballettlehrerin an der National Akademie of Dance. Sie wirkt zwar auf dem ersten Eindruck streng und gemein aber sie kann auch nett und unterstützend sein. Besonders Tara behandelt sie strenger weil sie ihr vollstes Potential ausschöpfen will, Miss Raine versucht Tara oft zu unterstützen .Im zweiten Jahr wird sie die Direktorin an der National Academie of Dance, und ihre Patentochter Grace kommt an die Akademie Lucy versucht sich um ihre labile Patentochter so gut wie möglich zu kümmern. In der zweiten Staffel kommt auch Marcus Kane an die Akademie er war früher Lucy`s Pas de deux Partner; die beiden waren in einander verliebt. aber Marcus ging weg und hat geheiratet und Kinder bekommen aber er und seine Frau ließen sich wieder scheiden, mit Grace`s Hilfe kommen die beiden zusammen und wollen sogar heiraten. In den Letzten Jahren ist Lucy ihren Schülern sehr ans Herz gewachsen und ihre Schüler sind ihr auch sehr ans Herz gewachsen, deshalb bedanken sich die Schüler Ende des dritten Jahres bei ihr mit einem Dankestanz. Lucy und Marcus verlassen Ende des dritten Jahres die Akademie um zusammen zu ziehen und zu heiraten und eine Familie zu gründen. Schauspielerin: Tara Morice thumb|left|310px Saskia Duncan Sie ist eine berühmte Balletttänzerin aber ihre Tanzkarriere fand ein jähes Ende als sie stürzte und wie Tara eine schlimme Knieverletzung erlitt, aber Tanzen konnte sie nach einer OP und einer Reha zum Glück wieder. Sie ist eine Ballettlehrerin an der National Akademie of Dance.Sie kommt zum ersten mal in der Zweiten Staffel vor. Sie ist eine sehr nette, aber auch strenge Lehrerin. Tara bewundert Saskia und möchte auch so sein wie, sie aber Saskia scheint etwas gegen Tara zu haben. Sie ist oft sehr streng mit Tara. Beim Einzeltraining mit Tara bricht sie Tara ausversehen den Rücken, in der Absicht ihr einen Fehler bei einer Figur zu zeigen, weshalb sie die Akademie verlässt.. Doch in der dritten Staffel darf sie wieder an der die National Ballett Company tanzen und versucht sich einen neuen Pas de deux Partner zu suchen - und zwar Ben doch der merkt bald was Saskia eigentlich mit ihm vor hat. Im Laufe der dritten Staffel lässt sich Tara von Saskia helfen einen Tanz für den Wettbewerb einzustudieren. Im Grunde ihres Herzens ist sie eine sehr gute und liebevolle Person, die einfach ihre Gefühle nicht immer unter Kontrolle hat... Schauspielerin: Brooke Harman Zach Andrews thumb|342px Er ist ein Ballettlehrer an der National Akademie of Dance. Ihn sieht man zum ersten Mal in der zweiten Staffel. Er versucht sich oft für Christian einzusetzen und ihn zu unterstützen und zu ermutigen. Im Laufe der zweiten Staffel versteht er sich nicht sehr gut mit Grace, sie versucht ihn oft zu ärgern und zu manipulieren. Er ist mit einer Zirkusartistin verheiratet, wie man in der Folge "Halt mich wenn ich falle" sieht. Er eröffnet Ende der dritten Staffel mit Christian eine Ballettschule. Er ist an sich kein sehr strenger Lehrer, er versucht seine Schüler eher zu unterstützen. Schauspieler: '''Kip Gamblin thumb|left|216px Isabelle Man sieht sie zum ersten mal in der ersten Staffel. Sie ist eine Balletttänzerin an der National Akademie of Dance. Sie ist wie Ethan im dritten Jahrgang. Sie war früher mal Kat`s beste Freundin doch weil Isabelle, obwohl Kat sie warnte, mit Ethan zusammen kam sind sie keine Freundinnen mehr. Doch Ethan beendet im Laufe der ersten Staffel die Beziehung und Isabelle will sich dann natürlich bei Kat ausweinen doch die hat da keinen Bock drauf. Später geht Isabelle nach Russland an eine Ballettschule und trainiert dort. Doch nach einiger Zeit kommt sie wieder. In der Serie sieht man sie nicht sehr oft. '''Schauspielerin: Cariba Heine thumb Myles Kelly Er ist ein Popsänger. Tara und Sammy sind große Fans von ihm. Man sieht ihn zum ersten mal in der Folge "Gib mir ein Zeichen". Er will ein neues Musikvideo zu dem Song "Hey Girl" drehen. Kat hat ein Fanvideo im Internet hochgeladen in dem sie zu einem von Miles`s songs tanzt, Myles hat das Video gesehen und möchte sie in seinem Video dabei haben. Anfangs gefällt das Kat nicht weil das Video so wie alle R`n`B Videos ist ,doch als sie Miles ihre Meinung sagt entschließt der sich das Video zu verändern,mit der Zeit scheint er sich in Kat verliebt zu haben und möchte sie mit auf Tourne nehmen, Kat lehnt leider dankend ab, doch nach seiner Tour kommt Myles sie wieder besuchen. Später kommt er Kat besuchen um mit ihr weg zu fahren, dank der Tatsache das sie im zweiten Jahr nicht mehr an der Akademie sein wird willigt sie ein. Nach ihrer gemeinsamen Reise trennt sich Kat anfang der 2. Staffel von ihm. Schauspieler: Adam Sounders Dr. Wiggs Sie ist die Ärztin an der National Academy of Dance, die Schüler dürfen nämlich nicht zu anderen Ärzten außerhalb der Akademie gehen. thumb Sean Er ist ein Tänzer an der National Academy of Dance. Er kommt hauptsächlich in der ersten Staffel vor. Er ist Kat`s Par de deux Partner und in sie verliebt, doch die hat kein Interssene an ihm. Patrick Er ist ein Balllettlehrer.an der National Academie of Dance. Ihn sieht man Hauptsächlich in der ersten Staffel. Er versucht auch wie Zach die Schüler zu unterstützen und ist eher nicht so streng. Mr. Kennedy Er ist der Schuldirektor an der National Akademie of Dance. Er ist aber nur im ersten Jahr der Direktor ab dem zweiten Jahr wird Miss Raine die Direktorin. thumb|left|364px Kaylah Kaylah ist Christan`s beste Freundin aus seiner Zeit, vor der Akademie. Die beiden haben eine lange Geschichte zusammen sie kennen sich seit der Kindheit. Sie bewirkt, dass Tara eifersüchtig auf sie ist, weil Kaylah die Vergangenheit von Christian kennt ,seine Mutter und sein Bruder, Tara ist noch neu in Christians Leben. Kaylah hat mit Christian viel durchgemacht hat, weshalb sie ihn auch am besten kennt. Sie mag Skateboarding. Sie ist auch eine unglaubliche talentierte Tänzerin, vor allem in Straßentanz und Hip-Hop. Man sieht sie hauptsächlich in paar Folgen der 1.Staffel. Kategorie:Charakter